


Notes for the Day

by HSavinien



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's morning: Wear suit fetchingly, walk dog, organize Torchwood to within an inch of its existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes for the Day

Have taken over care of an animal ~~Jack~~ Capt. Harkness assures me is a Volsaaran snevrem, after Dr Harper threatened to dose it with arsenic to cure it of defecating in his autopsy room.  Strongly suspect the animal in question is in fact an Earth canine, possibly an Alsatian cross, but am nevertheless taking reasonable precautions.  Ms Sato out ill; have transferred copies of her ongoing monitoring programmes to own personal organiser, sent round packet of curative teas, rescheduled monthly staff meeting to Friday.  Restocked tourism brochures.  Ms Cooper was briefly overcome with giggling as she arrived this morning just as I returned from walking the animal.  Suggested that a tracksuit might be more appropriate attire.  As am perfectly in control of the animal, replied that such precautions were unnecessary.  Unfortunately, may have elaborated a bit too much and reminded her of the animal’s tendency to befoul Dr Harper’s personal space and own refusal to allow foisting of cleaning up of result onto self.  Excessive punctuality with coffee and biscuits may alleviate suspicions of culpability.  Capt. Harkness spent morning smirking and watching my arse when he knew I was looking.  Must choose name for the animal.  Perhaps Glyndwr or Gwyddno?


End file.
